(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the production of antifalsification identification elements having a color tilting effect caused by metallic clusters separated from a mirror layer across a defined transparent layer.
(2) Description of Related Art
WO 02/18155 discloses a method for the antifalsification marking of objects, the object being provided with a marking comprised of a first layer reflecting electromagnetic waves, onto which an inert layer, transparent to electromagnetic waves, of defined thickness is applied, and this inert layer is succeeded by a third layer formed of metallic clusters.